narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grana Yukuro
Grana Yukuro is a former jōnin from Kumogakure. He is an old friend of Janōki Kōroshiya. He joined Shirōhōshi after Janōki asked him to. He is extremely powerful, shown by his position as the 6th Council Member. He is a member of the Yukuro Clan, which has been thriving ever since they made an agreement with the Yōtsuki Clan, and now have equal power in Kumogakure. Although, he is very upset with his clan because he hates the violent methods and beliefs of the Yōtsuki Clan. This agreement was the spark that caused him to leave Kumogakure. Appearance Grana has long, spiky, white hair and wears a purple eyepatch covering his missing eye. He wears a purple haori on most occasions, although he is sometimes seen without it. On these occasions he is usually seen with a black haori and a black eyepatch. He also wears armor covering most of his legs. Finally, he wears a strap across his chest which is used to hold his weapon on his back. On his back he carries a large anchor-like weapon that is connected to a staff and also has a chain on it. Abilities Personality Grana is a immature, and laid back person, that loves to have fun. He is almost always calm, and looks to lighten up situations. He also cares a lot about his comrades. At certain times, however, his personality changes completely. If something happens that gets him angry, he will become extremely serious. In battle, he is analytical and risky. He is not afraid to sacrifice himself for the benefit of his comrades. He is also very confident in his abilities. Abilities Grana is an extremely powerful shinobi, that is known for his unique usage of his abilities.. He combines is unique jutsu with his intelligence to take down the most powerful opponents. His kekkai genkai is called Kankaku Seishin (sense of mind), and it grants him multiple mind abilities including telekinesis, telepathy, short-distance teleportation, and three powerful jutsu known as the Kindachi Houseki Jutsu (The King's Jewel Techniques). Kankaku Seishin Kankaku Seishin is an extremely powerful kekkai genkai that, as the name suggests, makes the mind a 6th sense which includes multiple abilities. It allows him to use extremely powerful telekinesis and telepathy. It is different from the Yamanaka Clan's mind techniques in that it does not look to control the enemies mind, but it looks to enhance the user's mind. It can be used to build things in what looks to be alchemy. It can also be used to link the minds of many allies that have a certain seal. In terms of space-time ninjutsu, he can transport small distances by reflecting his image off of an object, and then sending his mind into the reflection. This allows him to teleport short places, although it drains a lot of chakra. Taijutsu Grana is extremely proficient with taijutsu. His strength and speed are tremendous. Without using chakra enhancing abilities, his strength is equal to someone like Killer Bee or Kisame, and his speed is equal to someone like Sasuke or Itachi. Therefore, his taijutsu is very strong, but is not as great as someone like Tsunade, A, or Guy. He is also very proficient with the Strong Fist Style, meannig that he uses taijutsu to deal external damage. Intelligence Grana is extremely smart when it comes to battle. He is able to quickly conjure strategies that are extremely well thought in mere seconds, and is able to figure out the workings of certain techniques or patterns used by opponents. His intelligence has kept him in high regard within Shirōhōshi for leading missions of high importance. Stamina and Durability Grana's chakra levels are extraordinarily high. His chakra levels rival those of the fourth raikage, who was compared to Jinchuuriki. This contributes to his ability to fight long battles and his ability to take heavy damage as if it were nothing. This is shown when his eye was ripped from its socket by an enemy due to the fact that the enemy thought that his abilities stemmed from his eyes, and afterwards, he continued the battle as if it was nothing. He has shown to take blows from those considered to have monstrous strength, such as Tsunade, and recover in a short time. Ninjutsu Grana is shown to be extremely proficient in using water and wind natured jutsu. He can create weapons out of wind and use it to pierce enemies. He can create powerful water ninjutsu out of nowhere. Overall, he is considered a master of the water and wind nature types. Trivia *Grana Yukuro is based almost entirely off of the character Grana from the series Psyren. I even wanted to keep the same name mainly because I think the name fits well with a character of this design. *The both share the telekinetic abilities. The only difference is that Grana Yukuro has different specific abilities that are based on his telekinetic abilities.